Dream A Little Dream
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: Dreams are real, all you have to do is just believe! Just a little drabble! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This little tidbit popped in my brain after something I saw on Tumblr!

Enjoy!

~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~

"Andy, could you come into my office, please?" Sharon asks as she walks past his desk. She walks into her office and he follows and shuts the door. "Yes, Captain?" He asks as she pushes him against the door and assaults his lips. Luckily, her blinds are already drawn. He is taken aback by her sudden assault, but it doesn't take him long to begin to maneuver his hands through her thick auburn mane.

She breaks the kiss and breathes on his lips, "That was hot!"

He chuckles and licks his lips, and rasps, "What?"

"Taking charge, like that!" She mewls before encasing his lips in another heady kiss. This time his hands are massaging her ass, as he swallows her moans. Her hands are roaming his chest, he breaks the kiss and starts trailing them down her neck, "Oh!" He elicits from her, she closes her eyes, while he pleasures her with his tongue, as it glides along the column of her throat. "Oh, God Andy! I need you right now!" She rasps as she glides her hand to his firm length nudging her belly. "I need you too, Sharon!" He groans as he pushes her back towards her desk.

They reach the edge of her desk in no time, and she begins to unbutton his shirt, as he pulls his tie off. Once his tie is off, he grabs her hips and pushes her back on the desk. She moans as his hands travel up her thighs. He reaches the string of her bikinis swiftly, and toys with them momentarily. Her eyes are trained on him, the entire time as he slowly glides them down her legs. Once he discards her panties. He kisses his way back up her legs. Nipping and licking along the way, as he gets closer to the hem of her skirt, he pushes it up around her hips. She moans, as he comes up to kiss her ardently. Their lips duel in an intense battle. She sucks on his tongue, as he tries to nibble on her lower lip. The kiss is filled with moans and groans. She reaches between them and unclips his suspenders. He breaks the kiss and pulls her shirt over her head. Once her shirt is removed he starts raining kisses down her chest. Her head falls back. The feel of his lips against her skin, is igniting her fire hotter than it has been in a long time. She purrs as he envelops one of her mounds with his mouth. Her hands journey to the front of his trousers and unzips them. He groans as she pulls him closer. She unbuttons them and pushes them down. He stands up and looks her in the eyes and rasps, "You are so fucking sexy!" She smiles and pushes his boxer briefs down, instantaneously. He groans as he feels her small delicate hands encircle his throbbing length. "Damn!" He breathes as she strokes him firmly. His lips press against hers once more. She moans, "Now, Andy!" He needs no further instruction. He slowly glides into her. "Mmm, Andy!" she mewls, as her walls adjust to his substantial length and girth.

* * *

She sits up in the bed quickly. She wipes the sweat off of her forehead. Her breathing is heavy. Her thighs are damp. She just had a wet dream about Andy. She can't believe the dream was so vivid. Filled with so much passion. The reality that she is her bed alone, dawns on her and she sighs. She shakes her head and gets out of bed. She walks past the mirror and then she realizes she has on his Dodger's shirt, he left at the condo the other day. She realizes the scent of him is what must have brought the dream on. Or maybe it was the way he took charge earlier and made it his mission to find Paloma. Either way she knows what she wants. After returning from the bathroom, she picks up her phone.

"Hello?" His gruff voice bellows through the phone.

"I need you." She rasps seductively.

"On my way!" He says. She can hear the comforter being moved out of the way with his swift motion to attend to her need.

"Good. I'll be ready!" She mewls.

"Oh, you better be!" He groans before hanging up.

She sits the phone on the nightstand and smiles and imagines the things that they are about to do.

~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~

Leave me some nuggets of love! You know I crave them!


	2. Making Dreams a Reality

Thank you all for the kind words on the last chapter!

I can never get away with just doing a one-shot can I? Well here it is!

 _ProfTweety_ and _CapricaM1983_ , y'all two incorrigible little buggers can never say I don't love y'all!

~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~'

Sharon meets him at the door, when she receives his text that is he coming up the elevator. She opens the door to Andy dressed in grey lounge pants and a white undershirt and his favorite Dodger's jacket. He leans against the door frame and drinks in the sight, which is Sharon wearing his Dodger's shirt, with no visible pants or shorts. "You called?" He whispered. She nods yes and pulls him in by his arms. She gently closes the door and locks it. She turns around to face him and smiles coyly. She pulls his hand and guides him down the hall to her bedroom. Once the door is closed and locked, all signs of the demure Sharon is gone. She pushes his jacket off of his shoulders, before she attaches her lips to his. He groans into the kiss, when she bites his lip. His hands are running up and down her back. She moans as his hands travel further south. Once he reaches her ass, he groans and breaks the kiss. "No panties!" He rasps.

"No need!" She mewls as she lifts his shirt over his head. He tugs his lower lip into his mouth as he admires her taking control of the situation. She pushes him back towards the bed. He cups her ass and she squeals. "Shh!" He whispers, cracking a smile at her. She smiles back, and runs her hand down his chest, slowly reveling in the feeling of his skin against hers. She looks into his eyes as her hand reaches the waistband of his pants. He kisses her soundly upon her approach to his now rock hard manhood. He groans as she firmly strokes him. She breaks the kiss and breathes, "You've been holding out on me!" He chuckles and turns her around and lifts his shirt over her head. "I could say the same thing!" He rasps as he admires her beautiful frame standing before him. "I wondered what happened to my shirt!" He teases as she blushes and he pushes her towards the bed. Once she lands on the mattress, she crawls up the bed backwards. He pulls his pants and boxers off, and she moans, "Better than I dreamed!" He chuckles and inquires, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" She teases. "Mmm, hmm!" He rasps as he climbs up the bed and envelops her lips in an intoxicating kiss that is sure to leave her breathless. She moans into the kiss, causing his hardness to twitch against her thigh. He breaks the kiss and begins to trail kisses down her neck. "Ohh!" She moans as he glides his tongue over her pulse point. He looks up at her and teases, "You like that?" She nods yes, as her hands are roaming his back. He repeats his actions and makes his way to her breasts. He slowly circles a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. She digs her nails into his back, as he swirls his tongue over her rigid pebble. He moves to the other nipple and does the same. "Damn it!" She mewls. He smiles and continues his ministrations. Her hands have now moved to his hair. He kisses his way down her tummy. "You are so beautiful." He whispers against her skin. "Andy?" She mewls. "Yes?" he breathes. "I need to feel you inside of me!" She confesses. "But I need to taste you first!" He confesses as he licks over her landing strip. She bites her lower lip and stifles a moan. His tongue finally reaches her folds and he slowly opens her lips and breathes in her aroma, "mmm, hot and ready!" She giggles and winks at her. He slowly darts his tongue out caresses her nub. "Ohhh!" She mewls as he circles her nub slowly, reveling in the intoxicating flavor of Sharon. He glides his tongue to her entrance and darts his tongue in, as her sweet nectar coats his tongue, they both moan. "Delicious!" He rasps before his lips latch on to her nub once more. "Yes!" She mewls as the combination of his tongue and mouth are sending her into a trance, that she has longed for. He continues to pleasure her, her moans are infiltrating the air. She is close to coming. Her toes are curling along his back, her thighs are closing in on his head. Her back in arched off the bed. Her head is thrown back, with her mouth agape. He gently glides two fingers in her and curls them upward, and it sends her crashing over the edge. "Yes, Andyyyyy!" She moans as her veins begin to boil from the lava that has being simmering. He watches her face, as he revels in her juices as they flow from her. He crawls up her body and kisses her soundly. Her tongue seeks purchase and she taste herself in his mouth. She breaks the kiss and rasps, "Mmm!" He smiles and runs his fingers over her rigid nipple. She uses all of her newly acquired energy and pushes him on his back. He chuckles and replies, "The boss in the bed, too?" "I'm always the boss, baby!" She breathes as she straddles him. He watches her in amazement, as she slowly strokes him, before sinking onto his thick and extensive length. Both of them moan as they revel in the feeling of each other. "Damn, you are so tight!" he breathes. She plants her hands on his chest and leans down for a kiss and he meets her halfway. As they break the kiss, she whispers, "Lay back and enjoy the ride!" He nods and winks and does as he is ordered. She begins to rock her hips in a deliberate pace. "Yes!" She moans as she rocks her hips harder. He holds on to her hips as he watches her in bewilderment. Her eyes fall shut and she moves her hand to her hair and pushes it back as she speeds her pace. "Damn!" he rasps as she rides him to oblivion. The sound of skin slapping, moans, kisses, and a litany of curses fill the room. She pleads, "I'm so close!" He snakes his hand to her nub and adds just the right amount of pressure to send her over the edge. He sits up just in time, to encase her lips with a kiss to stifle her loud moan. He continues to rock into her, seeking his own release. As she comes down from her trip to euphoria, she whispers, "Lie back." He does as he is ordered once more. She rocks her hips against him one last time before she unmounts him. He watches her in wonder, as she positions herself to ride him backwards, or so he thinks. She positions herself perfectly, her ass in lingering over his face, as his length is aligned with her mouth. He groans and rasps, "Perfect view!" He wraps his arm around her hips and pulls her down to where her center is aligned perfectly with his mouth. He breathes in her heady scent before massaging her nub with his tongue. "Mmm!" She moans. She traces his head with her tongue slowly, before enveloping his length with her warm and inviting mouth. His hips jerk at the delirious feeling she is giving him. She sets her pace swiftly. Using just the right amount of suction and tongue swirling, he is writhing beneath her in no time. His strokes to her fold are becoming more and more uncoordinated, but she doesn't mind because she is enjoying making him come. "Fuck! I'm about to come!" He rasps as she sucks harder on his member and massages his balls with her hand. She moves up to his head and swirls her tongue around the tip, before she engulfs his entire length once more. He comes crashing over the edge, sending his explosion gliding down her throat. "Shit!" He groans as she sucks the remainder of his explosion from his length. As he is coming back to Earth, she climbs up his body and lays on his chest, and listens to his heartbeat. He wraps his arm around her and nuzzles his nose in her hair. "Never hesitate to let me know, when you need me." He rasps running his hand over her backside. She giggles and says, "I'm worried you will think I'm too needy!"

"Never!" He confirms before kissing her soundly.

~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~'

Leave me some nuggets of love!


	3. Berry Delightful Dream

Chapter 3!

It is just something about this story that has a hold on my muse and I think I like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He awakes to feel the bed empty next to him. He opens his eyes and scans the room and notices his clothes neatly folded on the bench, at the foot of the bed. The condo smells of fresh sliced fruit, coffee, and waffles. He gets out of bed and slides his lounge pants on and he can tell that they have been washed. He walks in the bathroom and sees that she has left a toothbrush out for him. He finishes up in the bathroom and heads toward the living room. Upon reaching the living room he hears her humming a Carole King tune. He walks to the kitchen and stands at the fridge and watches her for a moment. She is wearing his Dodgers shirt and her hair is loosely pulled up and still damp from the apparent shower she must have taken. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. She hums on contact. "Good morning, sleepyhead." She breathes as she leans back into him as she picks up a strawberry and dips it in her favorite spread, Nutella. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispers before kissing her neck. She moans and takes a bite of the strawberry. He runs his hands up and down her belly, as he kisses her neck more. "Where is mine? He teases. "Nutella or no?" She asks. "Nutella." She dips his strawberry and lifts to his mouth. She watches in admiration as his tongue glides over the strawberry and intakes the Nutella. Her center aches watching him devour the berry. She wishes it was her he was taking pleasure in. He slowly licks ever drop of the Nutella off, before taking a sultry bite of the red fleshy fruit. She moans as he takes the rest of the strawberry in his mouth and circles her fingers with his tongue. "Mmm, tasty." He rasps. She moans once more. She moves to pick up another berry and he stops her and says, "let me." He coats the berry in the spread and slowly brings it to her lips, she licks her lips and slowly licks the spread off of the delicate fruit. His eyes are trained on her. She takes a small bite and sucks the juice from the fruit. He groans as he hears how strong yet delicate her suction is. She pushes her ass back into him, and he groans a little louder. She takes the final bite of the strawberry and licks his fingers just like he did her. "Delicious," she breathes as she turns around in his arms. "Just like you." He whispers on her lips. She presses her lips to his, softly. He cups her chin and tilts her head back and seeks entrance into her mouth. She grants access and they can taste the fruit and spread in each other's mouths. Their moans are filling the air of the kitchen. He breaks the kiss, and inquires, "Where is the kid?" "Left an hour ago." She whispers before kissing him once more. His hands start traveling down her body. He reaches the hem of his shirt in no time and pushes the shirt up and discovers she has on panties this morning. "When will he be back?" He rasps ending the kiss. "Tonight." She responds sliding her hands down his chest, lightly scratching as she goes. "Perfect." He whispers lifting her shirt more. She giggles as he reaches her belly button. He glides his thumbs over her navel, and she giggles again. "Ticklish, are we?" He whispers before he passionately kisses her. "Mmm, hmm." She confirms as she breaks the kiss and her hands resume their mission. He pulls the shirt over her head. Leaving her in her boyshorts and no bra. He grins widely, she shakes her head and laughs. His hands reach for her mounds. He softly kneads them, causing her to gasp and moan. Her hands abandon their mission once again, once his mouth arrests one of her nipples. "Oh my!" She breathes as he draws patterns along her nipple. He chuckles as he looks up at her. Her hands begin to move down his front once more, she reaches his waistband, and dives inside. She discovers he has forgone the freshly washed boxers and is commando. She grasps his firm manhood and he groans. He stands up and looks her in her gorgeous jade eyes, as she strokes his length firmly. She leans up and whispers, "a hard man is good to find!" He groans loudly and picks her up and sits her on the counter. She pushes his pants down once she is settled on the counter. He arrests her other nipple, causing her head to fall back, but she never loses contact with his length. "Damn!" She rasps as he sucks on her nipple and runs his free hand down her front. He reaches the waist band of her lace panties, and toys with it. He chuckles as he watches her face. She releases his manhood and winks at him, before breathing, "Two can tease!" His hand continues tracing the waistband, before he suddenly glides his hand to her nub. She bites her lower lip instantly. Her head falls back against the cabinet as he pleasures her slowly. "Andyyyyy!" She moans as her nub comes in contact with the heal of his hand. He watches her face as it contorts, showing how much pleasure she is receiving from his ministrations. "Mmm, I'm so close!" she mewls as he speeds his pace. His begins to trail kisses along her collarbone. "Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaims as her explosion courses through her veins. He kisses up her neck and reaches her swollen lips and ardently kisses her, swallowing her moans. She wraps her legs around him and pulls him closer. She breaks the kiss and whispers, "I need you now!" She nibbles on his ear and kisses down his neck. He groans as she lightly bites his neck. "Damn!" He breathes as he hooks his fingers in her panties and slides them down as she lifts her butt off the counter. Once she is divested of her panties his fingers find her center once more. "Damn!" She sputters as he strokes her nub. She is still hyper aroused from the last explosion. Her hips jerk instantly as he increases the speed and glides two fingers inside her drenched folds. "Andy!" She moans. "Yes?" He rasps watching her come undone once more. "Now!" She demands, pushing him back. He stumbles back, she hops off the counter and turns around. She leans over the counter and looks over her shoulder to see him stroking himself and watching her every move. She clears her throat, bringing him out of his reverie. "Now, would be good!" She teases and winks at him. He walks up to her and grabs her hip. She pushes back and he rubs his length along her folds, teasing her nub. "Andy." She warns. He slowly sinks into her eliciting an "Oh!" He starts a slow and steady rhythm but she has different plans, and pushes back hard spurring him to speed up. He places both hands on her hips as he rocks into her harder. He leans over her and rasps in her ear, "Damn, you feel so good!" She moans as his thrusts become deeper. He peppers kisses along her shoulder blades. She pushes back and he grunts. "Harder!" She rasps. He obliges her request. The sound of skin slapping, kisses and moans resonate in the air. Her walls are closing in on him, and his length is throbbing harder. "Yes, yes, yes!" She pants as her second coming is swiftly approaching. His hand goes to her sex and caresses her nub, sending her over the edge immediately. "Fuccck!" She mewls as her explosion is flooding through her. He continues seeking his explosion, rocking into her like there is no tomorrow. As she returns from her elevation, she leans back and wraps her arms around his neck. His mouth poaches hers eagerly, as the new position provides for a deeper sensation. She rocks back against him, and his thrusts become erratic. She breaks the kiss and breathes, "Now!" One final thrusts causes her to gasp and him to spill into her. "Dammmmmn Sharon!" He groans before he lightly bites her shoulder. She slowly continues to roll her hips as he is coming down. He pulls her flush against his body and latches on to her neck. "Andyyyyy!" She exclaims. He releases her neck and smiles against it. "I love the way you scream my name." He whispers. "I love screaming it." She muses as he slides out of her. She turns around and wraps her arms around his neck and bites her lower lip. He groans and reaches behind her and dips his finger in the Nutella and brings into her mouth. She licks his finger slowly. They lock eyes, and he groans as she sucks on his finger. She releases his finger and he grins widely. She stands on my tippy toes and leans into his ear and mewls, "You are buying me some more!" He chuckles and sticks his finger in it once more. This time he smears it along her swollen lips. He slowly licks her lower lip. A guttural moan escapes her lips. He leisurely licks her top lip before she opens her mouth and their tongues wrestle. The chocolatey hazelnut kiss is heated. He picks her up and sits her on the counter, again. She breaks the kiss and breathes, "I need food," and gently pushes him back. He groans and she glides her hand over his chest and whispers in his ear, "We have all day! I know I will need some more!" He flashes his wickedly handsome smile once more. She giggles and rasps, "I thought I was the needy one! Sheesh!"

{The End}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go ahead and leave me some nuggets of love, you know you want to and you know I deserve them!

I have yet to figure out how a one shot has turned into three chapters, but it has!


	4. A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Make When

My muse has been bugging me to get this one out, so here it goes.

As usual, I don't own these amazing characters, I am just taking them on a ride! They will be returned to the _Duffster_!

Special Thanks to my awesome beta _ProfTweety_. Any remaining mistakes are all my fault, lol!

P.S. Chicas the two things you asked for are within, so enjoy!

Enjoy!

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

It's a little after one in the morning and Andy is talking in his sleep, "Mmm, cannoli cream." Sharon is sitting next to him snacking on her late night treat of cannoli cream and Nutella while reading _Gone Girl_ on her iPad. She giggles lightly as he continues to talk in his sleep, "Just a little more cream."

Continuing to relish in the taste of her chosen snack, she releases a soft moan. Right on cue his eyes blink open and he gazes at her, her face illuminated by the soft glow of the iPad, the spoon hanging out of her mouth and the bowl of sweetness sitting in her lap.

"So, you're the reason I'm dreaming about cannoli cream." He teases in his sleep laden voice. She looks at him and winks before turning back to her book.

"That's quite a combo you have there." He muses, looking into the bowl.

"It's pretty good, actually. Have some?" she states exiting out of iBooks, knowing that she isn't going to get much more reading done now that he is awake.

He nods yes. She dips the spoon in the treat and brings it to his parted lips. His tongue slowly emerges and dips into the mixture as their eyes connect. She releases a deep almost faint moan as she watches him. His tongue cleans the spoon in one long stroke; as he swallows the mixture, he pulls her into a gentle kiss. She wastes no time demanding entry into his mouth. As the kiss intensifies, the room fills with their sounds of passion. The need for air becomes crucial and she breaks the kiss and muses, "I should have this midnight snack more often." He smirks and agrees, "Yeah, you should." Laughing she sits back against the headboard. He looks up at her as an amused look etches upon her face.

She begins to bite her bottom lip and looks down at him with a glint in her eye. "Alright, I'll bite." He muses. "How about…" She starts as she throws the duvet back and gets out of the bed. He follows her with his eyes as she heads to the closet. She goes to his side. He can't see exactly what she is looking for, but he has a pretty good idea. He stays silent until she emerges from the closet. "My, my, my, it seems you have quite the idea, my love." Still silent, she climbs atop the bed and pulls the duvet off of him. Slowly she trails her index finger up his left thigh and reaches the hemline of his boxer briefs in no time. The sensation of her delicate finger trailing over his skin is causing goosebumps to appear. Inching closer to his manhood, she lightly trails the retrieved item over his growing bulge. He groans loudly as she smirks at his reaction. She reaches the waistband of his underwear and begins placing butterfly kisses up his body. As she reaches his collarbone, she sucks and releases leaving a bright passion mark as he groans at her ministrations. She sits up and straddles him as his hands are roaming her thighs. Holding the special item up and dangling it in front of her hardened nipples, which are clearly visible through her almost sheer nightie. "Can I at least watch this time?" He seductively inquires. She pretends to mull it over for a second and responds, "Well, that will come with a price."

"Whatever the price, I'm willing to pay it." He muses as his hands are groping her bottom. She smirks and reaches for his hand, lifts it off her and says, "No touching." He nods and raises both of his hands to the headboard. She bends down to lightly kiss his lips before tying his wrists with her favorite deep purple silk tie of his. As she weaves the tie between his wrists, he traces a nipple with his tongue causing her to moan. Finishing up the knot, she looks at him and smirks before teasing, "Don't try to get out of it."

He smirks and replies, "I wouldn't dream of it." She bites her bottom lip and rocks her hips creating the perfect amount of friction causing both of them to moan. Reaching over to the nightstand, she grabs the bowl of goodness and dips her finger into it. Bringing her coated finger to his lips, she smeared it across before tantalizingly tracing them with her tongue. He releases a deep moan as he feels her moist warm tongue cascading over the semi cool mixture. He parts his lips and his tongue darts out to meet hers as they engage in a messy but passion filled kiss. Once both of their cravings for each other's tongues are satisfied, she pulls back, smirks at him, and teases, "I guess it's a good thing you lost that bet the other day at work." He chuckles before saying, "You didn't play fair, by the way."

"Psst. I'm the Captain, I don't have to play fair. Besides, that will teach you to come back to the Murder Room in a timely fashion next time." She ushers out as she rocks her hips again. He bucks against the headboard as his underwear are becoming unbearable due to her ministrations. "Just know you will never get me to wax my chest again." He ushers out with a smirk on his face. Playfully pouting she muses, "But what if I like the buff look?"

"The pain was too much." He hastily states. She can't help but burst into a full out laugh accompanied by her infamous snort. He rocks into her causing her to gasp and look into his chocolate orbs, "Don't worry this will make it all worthwhile." He bites his lower lip in anticipation and she dips the spoon in the bowl and holds it over his chest. It drizzles off the spoon ever so slowly and, as it comes in contact with his skin, he hisses. Trailing the spoon down his chest, she watches the mixture fall from the spoon in amazement. The last little bit falls from the spoon and she sticks the spoon in his mouth for him to enjoy the remnants of the snack. After he cleans the utensil, he releases with a loud pop. She smirks and drops the spoon on the bed as she slowly hovers over the top of his chest with her tongue. He watches her in amazement as her warm tongue starts its journey down his bare chest. Reveling in the taste of him combined with her snack, she moans. She begins to trace her name across his chest, producing a groan from him and a buck into her. He can now feel her pool of need seeping through his underwear. She slowly makes her way down his body, leaving a passion mark or two along the way, but making sure she licked him clean. As she reaches his waistband, she locks eyes with him once more before pulling them down with her teeth, making him moan, "Sharon." They don't lose eye contact as his length springs from its trap as she settles between his legs. Seductively licking her lips, she rises up and sticks her forefinger in the last little bit of the mixture and lightly runs it across his lips before bringing it to her mouth and sucking the remnants off. Instead of swallowing the deliciousness she slides back down to his extensive length and darts her tongue out to circle his head. "Damn!" He murmurs at the sensation. She smirks up at him before taking his entire length in slowly. His hips buck as he grips the headrails tighter. She begins a slow and torturous pace as the delectable treat mixes with his very own sweet treat. Releasing him from her mouth with a loud pop, she slowly licks from the base to the tip while using her hands in tandem to keep him groaning. His groaning has gotten louder and louder, and his are bucking harder as her pressure increases. She notices some more of his sweetness drizzling from him and immediately licks it clean as he looks on. Once she licks him clean, she envelops him once again in her warm mouth. Moaning around his length as she continues to bring him closer to his brink, she can feel herself getting closer to her own. "I'm so close!" He groans as his eyes have fallen shut and his thighs have become taut. She sucks hard one last time and his sweetness drizzles into her mouth. "Uhh!" He stammers as she enjoys her ultimate snack of the night. He wiggles free from the tie, and pulls her up to his lips, kisses her ardently, causing her to come undone. "Oh my…yes!" She moans into the kiss as their tongues battle. Breaking the kiss, he looks at her, as she falls back onto the bed and muses, "Well that was a first." Still trying to catch her breath, she just nods. "If you coming just from that is what having a bare chest gets, I will let you wax me forever!" He teases, trailing his finger up her thigh. She breathes, "I'm going to hold you to that forever part."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." He muses as his finger reaches her moist center.

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Thank you, for reading. Please, leave nuggets of appreciation, they are greatly enjoyed. They oftentimes inspire me to write more.

XOXO


End file.
